


Hiking in the Winter Wonderland

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2. December, Advent Calendar, Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, It's freezing cold, M/M, Poor Tsukishima, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Icy gusts lashed through the forest, shaking the snow-covered branches of the trees. A constant drizzle of snowflakes rained down on the four men below.Tsukishima was cold. He didn't just freeze a little, no, his entire arms had lost their feeling by now while he trudged through the cold next to his friends.or: At Bokuto's request, the four of them go hiking in the freezing cold and Tsukishima wonders why he even agreed to this in the first place.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	Hiking in the Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 for my Krtsk/BAKT calendar :) 
> 
> My lovely Beta [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHyrule/pseuds/PrincessOfHyrule) \- thank you for your help <3

Icy gusts lashed through the forest, shaking the snow-covered branches of the trees. A constant drizzle of snowflakes rained down on the four men below.

Tsukishima was cold. He didn't just freeze a little, _no_ , his entire arms had lost their feeling by now while he trudged through the cold next to his friends. In the morning, while listening to the weather forecast, he had informed Kuroo that they predicted it would get even colder. But as they said - where there's a will, there's a way. This 'way' now meant that Tsukishima trudged trembling through the snowy landscape while trying not to slip on the icy paths.

The reason for their hike, _Bokuto_ , happily marched ahead, every new tree or rock was greeted with rampant shouts and the MSBY player was beaming like a child on Christmas eve. Akaashi, who had also given up to his partner's sheer power of persuasion, smiled at Bokuto's euphoric manner. Even though the snow had already turned his hair from a deep black to a snowy gray.

At times like that, Tsukishima asked himself how Akaashi could endure Bokuto's behavior day after day. But then he caught the looks they were giving each other and the question died before he could speak. Only Bokuto looked at Akaashi as if he were the whole world and a little more. And when Akaashi enjoyed the view of the valley at some points of their way, Bokuto enjoyed the view of his partner, with an always incredulous, tender smile on his face. Almost as if after all the time together he still couldn't believe that Akaashi had actually chosen _him_. A fact that made Tsukishima smile, because since he had known Akaashi, he had never had eyes for anyone else but Bokuto.

So now, when Tsukishima's partner stomped forward to Bokuto and jumped on his back without a warning under the attentive eyes of Akaashi. After all this time, the Kuroo and Bokuto had always remained the source of all chaos and when Tsukishima caught up with Akaashi, their partners stumbled together over a snow dune at the same moment, which brought them to the ground quite roughly.

A mild grin stretched across Tsukishima's icy face, while he gave his two companions only a snort, linking his arms with Akaashi. Immediately the black-haired man pulled him closer and pressed himself against Tsukishima in search of warmth. Together they strutted wordlessly past Bokuto and Kuroo, who were still lying on the ground and now quickly got up, running after their partners.

For quite a while they hiked through the snowy area, until the forest around them thinned out and slowly only a few trees on the side of the path held out against the wind. The snow crunched under their feet as they trudged further and further up the inhospitable mountain, the wind frosty and the snowstorm now omnipresent.

Tsukishima pulled the jacket a little tighter, snuggling against Kuroo as best he could, who had replaced Akaashi and taken the place at Tsukishima's side.

“Don't make a face like that, Moonshine. We'll soon arrive at the temple, I promise you the view is definitely worth it.", grinned Kuroo, even if his voice was trembling a bit, while he tried to suppress the chattering of teeth. The tip of his nose had now turned the color of a cherry and Bokuto had already made one or two jokes about "Kuroo the red nosed reindeer". His face buried up to the nose in his scarf and wrapped all over with snowflakes, Kuroo actually kinda looked like Santa Claus. Tsukishima thought for a moment what Kuroo would look like with a white beard. The idea of his partner with a long white beard and matching white hair made him smile and shake his head in amusement.

Although Kuroo would certainly look good with gray hair - somehow the man always managed to make every style his own. Tsukishima's mind wandered from Kuroo with a white beard to Kuroo in a suit and messy white hair that Tsukishima could cling to when they -

He interrupted himself in this thought, his cheeks now clearly warmer than before and with a snort he quickened his pace. Bokuto bobbed up and down in front of them, his energy reserves still not exhausted after hours of walking.

“Guys, I think I can see the temple and the viewing platform in the distance! A few hundred meters and we made it!"

"About time.", Tsukishima suppressed a growl and received a light push from Kuroo on the arm, which he returned with a challenging look. "What? It's cold and I think my arms are frozen."

Kuroo held out his hand, but instead of pulling Tsukishima into a warm embrace, he poked his arm. The sudden touch made Tsukishima flinch and he croaked: "Hey, what's the big idea of this?!”

In response, he got a dazzling grin from his partner. “Oh, I just wanted to make sure you can still feel your arms. Your coach would chase me out of the country if I knocked out their best middle blocker."

"Oh not just _their_ best middle blocker.", Akaashi intervened, who had only been listening quietly until the conversation. "The best middle blocker in the entire league."

"From all over Japan!", Bokuto rang out from the front and by now Tsukishima couldn't help but snort. With a shake of his head, he looked at his three companions. "You're idiots."

"Oh such frivolous words from Tsukki's mouth, Keiji, did you hear that?", Bokuto grabbed his chest and gasped dramatically, whereas Tsukishima just rolled his eyes. The little smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, omnipresent. " _Frivolous_? Akaashi, when did you teach him this word?"

Kuroo's loud laugh resounded from the snow-covered mountain walls, while Bokuto complained very indignantly that _"Tsukki was always so mean to him."_

“Babe.” Kuroo whispered, “don't crush Bokuto's self-esteem. Otherwise Akaashi will have his hands full afterwards to get him to come home with us again."

Tsukishima snorted. Then he said loud enough that both Akaashi and Bokuto could hear him. “Oh, if Bokuto doesn't want to go home with us, then I'll have to take Akaashi with me today. We wanted to watch this new Christmas film together anyway."

As fast as Bokuto suddenly appeared next to Akaashi and hugged him tightly, Tsukishima couldn't react and Kuroo gave a suppressed laugh at Bokuto's hurt look.

“We all wanted to watch this film together, Tsukki! You are such a spoilsport!” Now Akaashi spoke up by wrapping an arm around Bokuto's waist. "Oh babe, as if Tsukishima would watch the movie without you." A quick look at Tsukishima, who just shrugged his shoulders. “After all, we promised to watch the movie all together. So don't worry."

He underlined his words with a cold kiss on Bokuto's cheek and as fast as the man perked up afterwards, there was no longer any doubt that Akaashi was Bokuto's entire world. One kiss was enough and the pout turned into a big grin.

Kuroo behind them bared his teeth slightly and smirked. "It's amazing every time he does that."

He didn't have to explain what exactly he meant, because he and Tsukishima both looked at the downright vibrating Bokuto, who was now pulling Akaashi with him.

"He loves him so much, it's almost scary.", Tsukishima attested with amusement as he clasped his gloved hands with those of Kuroo and they both followed the couple.

Kuroo agreed with a nod. "Oh yes, but you know we're not a bit better, _babe_." He drew the last word extra long, apparently willing to destroy Tsukishima's last remaining nerves.

"Your “ _babe_ " will push you down the mountain, then you can see how you get home." Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched dangerously when his partner just laughed and kissed his cheek.

Hand in hand they followed Bokuto and Akaashi, who in the meantime had disappeared around the next bend.

Not long after they caught up with them, when suddenly the valley stretched below the group. Nothing more than a long sea of white, snow and trees. Tsukishima held his breath.

Kuroo and Bokuto hadn't been exaggerating when they had spoken of a stunning view. In the far distance, cars scurried like ants on the snow-covered paths and somewhere on the horizon the thousands of lights of Tokyo flashed out of the snow. When another gust of cool wind caught them and Tsukishima's strands blew into his face, the light pressure of Kuroo's hand on his increased.

Akaashi also exhaled audibly, the view in the softly dancing snow probably the most beautiful thing they had all seen in years.

Well, that might not have been true, because when Tsukishima turned his head and watched Kuroo gaze down into the valley, his heart skipped a beat.

And although it was bitterly cold, his hands were frozen and they still had a long way down, this moment had been worth all the hustle. With slightly flushed cheeks, he slid a little closer to Kuroo. And when a moment later two arms wrapped around him from behind and warm breath danced over his cheek, Tsukishima didn't want to be anywhere else.

"It's beautiful," he muttered, barely loud enough for the other to hear him.

"You're right. Beautiful.", Kuroo mumbled and for some reason Tsukishima knew that Kuroo was not looking at the valley but at him at that moment.


End file.
